Muscle Luvin'
by JtheChosen1
Summary: /SLASH/JuggernautxNorthstar: Catching his cheating boyfriend Colossus with Iceman, Northstar goes to the Danger Room to work out his sense of anger and betrayal, only to run into Juggernaut, who more than helps the Canadian with his personal problems.


**Title:** Bruised Love

**Pairing:** Cain Marko x Jean Paul Beaubier

**Author's Note:** Don't own X-Men. If I did, there would be a lot more gays!!! Really, that many sexy hot men running around in spandex? Who wouldn't want that?! Also, any research has been taken out of Wikipedia and . Finally, I apologize for any OOC-ness, since it has been a long time since I have read the comics.

**Warnings:** total smut, no plot, just hot and heavy sex! Plus there's a brief (if you squint and tilt your head backwards) mentions of hetero, but that's just tiny garnish…

Living in as crowded a place as Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, there is bound to always be a scandal, what with all the raging mutant hormones. Some people avoided the drama, others thrived on it, and a few just dealt with it. Very rare was it for a student or teacher to avoid being accused in a spat between friends and teammates.

So when it was heard that Jean Paul, nickname Northstar, had broken up with Piotr, codename Colossus, because the Russian had cheated on him with Bobby, aka Iceman, all ears were perked and all tongues were wagging.

Conversations would cease when either of the three walked down the hall or into a room, but the reception varied.

Bobby had always been a little promiscuous, what with dating Shadowcat, Dazzler, and even messing around with Gambit. But now he was one of the school's pariahs, being labeled a manwhore and homewreaker. Those were the more friendly names.

Piotr took more of the brunt of his cheating. He had been nothing but faithful to Jean Paul initially, yet when the Canadian had to go abroad with Alpha Flight, his fidelity began to wander. Soon he and Bobby would meet up and have their trysts whenever no one was around. Too bad Jean Paul had decided to come home early one day in an attempt to surprise his boyfriend, only to catch his best friend riding his boyfriend's cock like a bitch in heat. Neither had been expecting Northstar's appearance, nor his violent reaction, blowing up the bed and sending the traitorous pair out the second floor window.

Jean Paul meanwhile was merely trying to get by without having to deal with everyone's words of sympathy. He was an X-Man, not some whimpering high school ex-lover! He couldn't walk into a classroom without people looking at him with sadness, and it was that that pissed off the Canadian. He wanted to destroy something, and thus spent most of his time in the Danger Room, working out his aggression on androids that bore similar visages to two of his former friends and teammates. Once Professor Xavier learned of the horrendous love triangle on his team, he immediately suspended them all. Jean Paul didn't think this was fair, since he was the one who had been cheated on. Xavier merely responded that until Northstar learn to control his anger against those that spurned him, he could not risk the safety of his team.

So here he was; the Canadian storming down the levels of the mansion to blow off some steam while grumbling hatefully under his breath about a stupid Russian, a slutty blonde, and an insufferable bald paraplegic.

Storming through the Control Room doors, Jean Paul was surprised to discover that the Danger Room already had been set, and that it was currently engaged at Level 10, the highest battlefield zone for training.

Wondering who could be down training at such a level, Jean Paul walked over to the windows and gazed down. He gasped at what he saw.

Running shirtless and not wearing his traditional helmet was Cain Marko, also known as the Juggernaut.

Cain had come to the Mansion a few weeks ago, seeking his stepbrother's help. He had abandoned Magneto's group, after bearing witness to the man's hatred as he watched the Master of Magnetism destroy several refugee ships fleeing a coastal warzone. He wanted no part of such genocide. Also, he was losing focus due to his rage overcoming his logic, and he feared soon that he would lose total control and go on a killing spree, disregarding friend or foe. Xavier agreed, and thus began a strict regiment of both physical and mental exercises. In the mornings, the two half brothers would meet and Cain would meditate with Charles in his office, while in the afternoons, Juggernaut would be in the Danger Room for hours on end, destroying and discovering his focus once more as Charles observed him mentally. In the evenings, no one knew where the big guy went. He hadn't been fully accepted into the X-Men yet, despite Xavier's enthusiasm and promises. He would eat with the students and faculty, and that was the extent of his interaction.

Jean Paul couldn't help but appreciate the masculine beauty that was Cain. The man stood at 6'10" and weighed a massive 900 lbs of raw and untamable muscle. His skin barely held down the sheer power that the mutant wielded easily, each bulge and ridge demonstrating just how much physical strength the man held. And him wearing only leather pants gave away the extremely prominent bulge that rested there. Jean Paul watched as Cain bashed his way through several holographic monsters and villains, roaring in his anger at the infinite number. Sweat poured off the big brute, not from fatigue, but from the exhilaration of the battle, the bloodlust of the fight.

They shared many similarities, Cain and Piotr. Thinking of his ex brought back many painful memories to Northstar, but he suppressed his wanting to cry. Comparing them, Jean Paul knew that Cain was taller when Piotr was in his normal form. But when the Russian transformed, he beat Cain on height by 6 inches. However Juggernaut won hands down with his muscle mass and invincibility. A fight between the two would be epic indeed, but the outcome would also be certain.

Jean Paul didn't know much about Cain Marko either, other than that he was an ex-enemy of the X-Men, he was the Professor's step-brother, and what his powers were. Jean Paul had initially wanted to get close to Cain when the bigger man appeared at the Mansion, but Piotr convinced him that it would only lead to trouble. No doubt, Jean Paul figured, this assumption was due to the past experiences Colossus had when he went toe to toe with Juggernaut and lost repeatedly.

Shaking his head to clear away the mental cobwebs, Jean Paul decided that he wouldn't let Piotr's clouded words of wisdom hold him back. He saw no reason to avoid the larger man, since he was making the effort to reform. He turned around to leave Cain in his peace…

…only to smash his nose against the iron wall that was the other mutant's chest.

Cain Marko reacted instantly. His massive hands reached out and gently held Northstar against him, preventing the other man from falling to the ground. With one hand cupped behind the smaller man's head, and the other spread across his back torso, Cain slowly released Jean Paul, allowing the surprised man to step back rubbing his nose.

"Did I hurt ya?" asked Cain, his booming voiced slightly subdued in the enclosed room.

Cain Marko was a juggernaut, in all physical sense of the word. Yet deep below the muscle and power that was him was a soft heart that cried out to be loved and to love. His childhood had been difficult with an abusive father, a weak stepmother, and a younger brother that could seemingly do no wrong. Yet that was in the past, and Cain was finally making amends, first off by rebuilding the bridge between him and his little stepbrother. Everything else from there had been slow going, as the majority of the other X-Men avoided him like the Plague. It seemed that they weren't willing to forgive and forget just yet, as no one wished to be paired with him in Danger Room simulations nor did any one sit with him at meals. He would interact with people briefly throughout the day, and at night he would disappear into the woods surrounding the Mansion, telling Xavier what he was doing and leaving his mind open to him. He would often find a small field and just stare up at the night, feeling a foreign sense of insignificance at the infinite starry sky.

Feeling and touching Northstar, however briefly, had been a most welcomed change. Other than feeling Charles' hands on his head as they meditated, Cain hadn't felt the touch of another person in a long time. So when Jean Paul pulled away to give the two of them space, Cain felt a flash of pain in his heart.

"N-no, I'm fine Cain. You just surprised me is all." Jean Paul could feel the heat radiating off of Cain's body, increasing the temperature of the room significantly. Also, Cain's body was also giving off a heavy musk that inundated Jean Paul's nose in a heady manner. Resisting the urge to take a deep whiff near the bigger man, the Canadian danced around him, Cain turning as well, keeping him firmly in sight. "Are you done with the Danger Room Cain?" he inquired, keeping the nervous stutter out of his voice.

Juggernaut stared down at Northstar, his face impassive. Finally he answered, "Yeah, I'm done man, you can use it now." He lumbered over to the control panel and lowered the setting. "What level do ya want to train on?"

"Actually, leave it on 10."

Cain paused in his actions, hand resting lightly on the dial. There were only a handful of mutants at his sibling's school that could last on Level 10 in the Danger Room for more than a minute, and last he checked, Northstar had only been able to clear Level 6. For him to do 10 was suicide.

Turning around, Cain looked down at Jean Paul and gruffly replied, "You're not strong enough to do 10 man. Do a lower Level."

Jean Paul huffed in frustration. "I am perfectly aware of what my abilities are Cain, and I don't need you telling me otherwise." He walked back to the panel and reached for the dial to make the change, only for Juggernaut's hand to go down and completely cover it.

"Tell ya what man," started Cain in a neutral tone, "If you can move my hand and make the switch, you can do Level 10."

Giving a grunt of anger, Jean Paul slammed his hand down on Cain's fingers. The bigger man didn't even blink. "And if I can't?" he asked.

"Then I help you in your training."

"Dieu!" exclaimed Jean Paul. "I don't need your help! Let me train by myself!"

"I can't do that Northstar, it wouldn't be right, allowing you to hurt yourself in training. I don't want you to fall into loneliness and depression like I did."

Northstar stared up and Juggernaut, his hand still resting on top of the other's much larger one. Neither said a word for a few moments, until the smaller mutant nodded and snapped, "Fine."

With that, he strode out of the Control Room, behaving like he was extremely put out. Cain followed, after making sure the dial was set back on 10 once again.

Soon the pair was standing in the middle of the huge empty chamber, until a synthetic voice cried out, "_Initiating Danger Room Scenario F4T3, Level 10. 3…2…1…Begin_"

The room erupted in explosions, and the fight of Jean Paul's life began. Using his super speed and his ability to condense and fire light, he quickly destroyed the first assault of cyber villains. Juggernaut stayed back, merely watching his partner's back, and more specifically his ass, for any sneak attack. Cain couldn't help but wonder what Jean Paul would feel like without his uniform on underneath him, their two bodies rubbing against each other.

"Juggernaut!"

Cain snapped out of his carnal fantasies just as a huge metallic hand swiped at him, sending him crashing into a building. Shaking his head, he pushed out of the rubble to watch as Northstar swooped and dove around two Sentinels, the robots firing off lasers him. He quickly got to his feet and began lumbering towards them, picking up speed and becoming a battering ram. Roaring with the rush of adrenaline, Juggernaut slammed into one of the massive robot's legs, crippling it as it collapsed into its partner.

The domino affect was apparent, and, with the aid of Northstar blinding the machines so they couldn't fire off their guns again, Juggernaut began tearing through their enemies, ripping apart the metal as though it were wet paper.

This time, it was Northstar who hung back. Watching the pure muscle of Juggernaut tear into the Sentinels reminded just how foolish he was for attempting Level 10 on his own. He could face an anger mob, but a Sentinel was out of the question. He had the ability to blind them temporarily, but not destroy them, not without the extra power boost he got when he was with his sister Aurora.

Soon the simulation ended, and it was just the two mutants standing alone. Panting, Cain turned to face Jean Paul, half expecting to see the smaller man's face twisted in fear at his partner. Instead he was surprised; the Canadian merely gazed back at him with a calm and calculating manner.

With a snort covering his surprise, Cain straightened his back, reaching his full height, and growled out, "Time for the showers man."

"Yes, that would be appropriate."

When Cain turned and glared at Jean Paul, he had barely managed to cover the jolt of excitement that shot down his spine. It seemed that during the rush of the battle, Cain had gotten more than a little excited, and it was showing in his pants. Jean Paul forced his eyes to stay focused on the other man's, but it was difficult. Instead he masked his sudden lust for the huge man with a mask of calmness that total hid how much he wanted to go over and caress the other's body in subservient worship. Jean Paul moved, turning his back on Cain, and began walking across the room, hearing Juggernaut keeping pace behind him, stomping along.

Cain couldn't keep his eyes of Jean Paul. Not only had the Canadian not reacted like everyone else when he came of his battle lust, he also kept his cool during the battle and even looked out for him. Every other X-Man had simply gone into the faux fights and left him on his own. And yes, he could hold his own in any type of battle, but still, it hurt to see his supposed 'comrades' turn their backs on him and leave him to fend for himself. For Northstar to cry out to him in warning gave Cain hope for something more between them.

Watching the lithe young man begin to take off his tight uniform as they entered the locker room caused Cain to start hardening up a bit more. He always got aroused whenever he finished a fight, and usually the problem was solved by simply beating his meat off. He was no stranger to masturbation. But seeing Northstar slowly give him a private strip tease in front of him was challenging his self-control. He closed his eyes and began the breathing exercises that Charles taught him.

When he opened his eyes though and saw Jean Paul walking bare ass naked into the showers, his control snapped. He ripped his uniform off his body and moved after the teasing younger man.

Northstar was conflicted. He finally admitted to himself that he was attracted to Juggernaut, at least physically so far. The man had been nothing but polite, in his rough and tumble sort of way, and he was certainly a looker with all that tight and revealing leather. Jean Paul made the decision that he wanted to get to know Cain a little bit more, so he used a trick that used to get him plenty of action in his days training as a professional skier. Slowly pulling off his clothes, he twisted and bent his body, giving a sexually charged dance for Cain to see. Moving to the stall-less shower room, Jean Paul tossed his clothes off to the side. If the man was straight…well then this was a waste of time. But if he was gay and interested…

The soft sound of leather being torn was the only warning Jean Paul had.

He felt calloused hands pick him up and carry him into the showers. The sensors picked up the two bodies, and immediately turned on, adjusting the water to a slightly hot yet comfortable degree. Jean Paul was pushed against a wall firmly as the same hands began traveling all over his body, feeling every nook and cranny of his tight being. One hand clamped down on his shoulders and began massaging his shoulders as the other began exploring between his firm ass cheeks. A hot tongue began riding up and down his back until another body was tight up against him, sandwiching the smaller man between Juggernaut and the cool tile wall.

Jean Paul gasped as he felt a finger began to push into him unprepared, and when the digit forced its way into him, he cried out.

"Cain! S'il vous plait, I'm not ready down there!"

Cain grunted at hearing Jean Paul's cries. He didn't want the man to be in pain from this, at least not yet. "Sorry." He mumbled, pulling out his finger that barely breached his partner. "I've never done something like this before."

"Oui oui, it's okay. Just stretch me with something else." He panted, gasping as he was freed from the other's hold.

"What else is there? My fingers are the size of most men's dicks." And it was true, Juggernauts' hands, and fingers, were quite impressive.

Jean Paul blushed. "Well there is something, but I don't know if you'll like it. Piotr certainly didn't."

The mentioning of Jean Paul's ex certainly had an interesting effect on Cain. Instead of growing discouraged, he grew more determined. "What is it that that Russian didn't like?" Cain growled out in a predatory manner.

"It's called rimming; you prep and stretch a man's asshole by licking around the opening and finally penetrating with your tongue. Not many people like it, so it's fine if you –whoa!"

He cut off his explanation as he felt Cain's hands leave him for a moment before resting on both of his hips and lifting him up, spreading apart his cheeks in the process. Now Jean Paul rested about a foot off the ground as Cain rested on his knees behind him, glaring at his fleshy pucker.

"So I lick it and stretch it out a bit, then I can use my fingers?" He asked, like a child making sure it knew what to do in class.

"Oui, but it's been a while. You know…with everything…"

"Shut it man. I'm going to make you forget that Communist fucker. You'll be screaming my name soon." barked out Cain. He tightened his grip a bit, careful not to hurt Northstar, and plunged in.

Jean Paul gasped at the sensation. Very few of his past escapades had he been rimmed, and none of them had possessed a tongue that was as large and as ambidextrous as Cain Marko's. Sure the man's technique was sloppy, no pun intended, but his enthusiasm more than made up it. When he shoved his oral appendage into Jean Paul, the Canadian's head snapped up and he began clawing at the wall, groaning in a sexual fever. Cain pushed more and more of his tongue in, while Jean Paul groaned and writhed within his grasp. Soon the smaller mutant could stand it no more and he collapsed against the wall, his body shaking in a sudden orgasm.

The Juggernaut pulled his tongue out of Northstar and looked up. His companion was limp, and glancing around the front, Cain could see the remnants of Jean Paul's cum washing down the drain. Smirking, he shifted off his knees and pulled his captive against his chest. Jean Paul's head hung limply to the side.

"Well that was almost too easy. Are you ready for more now?"

Jean Paul twitched at hearing Cain's question. "Yes mon ami, but please use some lubricant."

Cain looked around. "Lube?" he asked.

"Shower gel should work fine, it's pH is almost neutral, so it won't sting me."

Juggernaut spotted a bottle over to the side. Reaching over, he pulled it in and squirted a large amount on his fingers. "Now what?"

"Rub it gently onto my sphincter, and slowly push a finger in. I'll walk you through it."

Cain nodded and did what he was instructed. Soon a large finger was pushing into Northstar, and the man began moaning once more. Once the finger went past the third knuckle, Jean Paul called him to a stop.

"Now start to move your finger in and out, twist it a bit. I'll tell you when I'm ready for another finger."

Cain rumbled his affirmation, and shifted his mountain-like physique. He began slowly pumping his finger in and out, stretching the flesh a bit more each time. Finally he twisted his finger and accidently scratched at a bump inside the smaller mutant with a finger nail. Instead of Jean Paul crying out in pain, he _screamed_ in pleasure.

"Mon Dieu Cain! Do that again!"

Cain looked at him in confusion. "What did I do?" He hated sounding like an ignorant child as he learned all about gay sex.

"That's my prostate, it's a highly sensitive bundle of nerves that is linked with one's sex drive. Every man's got one. You touch that and you see stars mon ami!" Jean Paul gasped out.

Nodding his understanding, Cain began aiming for that one spot again and again. Soon Northstar was crying out another orgasm.

"Cain! I'm coming, I'm coming… o mon Dieu!" He shook in rapture once again.

Grinning deviously, Cain quickly lubed up another finger and slipped it into Jean Paul while the other man was lost in his post-coital bliss. He made certain to memorize where that small bump was in order to avoid it for now. He didn't want to tire out Jean Paul before they got to the good stuff.

As Jean Paul stirred awake, he felt his ass become even fuller. Cain was pumping in and out of him gently while he covered him with his enormous body mass. Jean Paul arched up into Cain large and protruding chest, his muscles closing in on him as Cain pushed in another finger.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" Cain asked, a slight tone of worry in his voice.

"N-non Cain. You're practically a professional at this." Northstar gasped out. "You sure you haven't done something like this before?"

Cain chuckled deeply. "No man, you're the first." He quickly lubed up and slid in the last two fingers of his hand, stretching Jean Paul's ass to massive proportions

Jean Paul groaned loudly at the new sensation. He had never been this full or stretched out ever, even with Piotr. Yes the Russian was big, and Jean Paul had slept with him both in his 'human' form and his 'metal' form, but he had never been so stuffed in his life. Suddenly a thought came to his mind.

"Cain, just how _big_ are you?"

There wasn't a sound behind him, except for heavy breathing. Jean Paul worried for a moment that he offended Juggernaut and caused the bigger man to think that he was too big for Northstar. Imagine his surprise when he felt his body being pulled back, fingers still firmly in him, and a hot fleshy pipe shoved between his legs.

John Paul looked down, and another shudder of sexual desire shot through him.

It was a flag pole. It was a cannon. Hell, it was the freakin' Washington Monument! Poking its way through his legs, Jean Paul could only surmise that the Juggernaut was the proud owner of at least 18" of hot, hard, mutant cock. It was as thick as Jean Paul's forearm, and it practically had its own pulse! It was an angry reddish-purple, and there was already some pre-cum dripping out of it, the tip eager for more.

"Mon Dieu…" he whispered.

Cain laughed at that. "You're sure saying that a lot about me man. You can just stick to calling me Cain, if ya want to that is."

Chuckling, Jean Paul retorted, "I don't know how you're going to get this monster in me, you huge behemoth."

Juggernaut pulled back, his cock disappearing from Jean Paul's sight.

"Don't worry," he whispered huskily in the other's ear, lubing up his monstrous cock with his other hand, "I've got this under control."

Quick as a flash, Cain pulled out his fingers from Jean Paul's ass, the Canadian crying out at the sudden emptiness in side him. Cain took a few seconds to line up his pole, and without a word, began pushing it in. Jean Paul was forced back into the tile wall as his body was invaded by something much larger and longer than anything he had ever felt before. With cries of pain and pleasure, he began scratching at the wall as he felt his body deal with the assault on it.

Cain made gentle cooing sounds. "Shhh, it's okay baby. I know you can do this, I've read your file," he said as he gradually forced more of himself inside, "and I know what your powers do." He was almost halfway in. "Your super speed grants your skin extreme durability, so I know that unless I truly try, I won't tear you." He paused and looked down. His cock was stretching Jean Paul's ass to extreme levels, and Cain seriously doubted that his partner would ever be able to sit right again in his lifetime.

With another firm push, Cain leaned in once more. "Do you want me to stop?" He stilled his motions. "Or do you want me to pull out?" He began to force himself out of Jean Paul, creating a slight suction deep within him.

Jean Paul cried out, "Non! Fuck me Cain! Fuck me deep!"

Cain gave an unnoticed leer and growled deeply, "Do you want me to really fuck you? Fuck away your pain, fuck away your memories, fuck away that cheating bastard?" With each question he gave a little bit more of a shove deep within his new fuck buddy.

"Oui oui, mon Dieu, just fuck me already!"

That was all Cain needed. With a roar, much like the battle cry he screamed out in a fight, he plunged all the way into Jean Paul, slamming his cock all the way in, as well as completely covering the smaller man with his own body.

Jean Paul quivered at the sensations. He couldn't get enough air in his lungs to scream at what he was feeling. He felt the hot steel rod deep within him, sending out a second pulse with his own, it matching the heart that was beating heavily through the muscles pressing down on his back. He could feel every cut, every coarse hair, everything, that defined Cain Marko, as he was engulfed by the Juggernaut.

Cain pulled Jean Paul into him, smothering the smaller man completely. He wrapped one enormous arm around the other's chest and held him firmly against him, while his other arm snaked around and began playing with the Canadian's leaking dick. Now Jean Paul was facing the floor, but not touching it; he was completely enveloped by Cain, secured not only by the other man's titanic arms, but by the massive cock that was throbbing deep within him.

Soon Juggernaut pulled out, leaving only a few inches inside Northstar, before pushing back in. The pair gradually built up the speed between them, and it wasn't long before Cain was plunging in and out with abandonment inside Jean Paul. Jean Paul was groaning and whimpering at the feelings – his prostate was alternating between being crushed and rubbed deliciously, along with the amazing sensation of being so full. He had a problem though…he couldn't seem to cum anymore. Juggernaut was so big, it was as if he was cutting off some internal structure inside Jean Paul that granted him release.

"Uff…ufff…Caaain…ah…ah…" Jean Paul gasped out.

Cain was lost in the moment. He had never felt something so good. The other man's body wrapped around his cock in a hot and extremely tight fashion, which for a normal man would be uncomfortable with the level of constriction, but Cain welcomed the intense feelings, since it took a lot for him to actually _feel_ anything.

And he could definitely feel how good Northstar's body was for him.

Grunting and not pausing in the fucking, Cain growled out, "What…huff…is it man?" He finished his question with a powerful thrust and tightened his grip on the other.

Jean Paul whimpered at the assault. "I…c-can't cum! You're…mon Diue!...blocking something in me!" He managed to get out those last words as his body gave a shudder, but no orgasm. He clenched his hands onto Cain's powerful biceps, fingernails digging in.

Cain laughed, the action reverberating all around Jean Paul. "Don't worry man, you'll cum, just as I'll cum deep inside ya."

That ended anymore conversation. Juggernaut kept pounding Northstar viciously, the other man crying out in pleasure. The shower kept pouring down on Cain's wide back, the hot water dripping down around him and onto Jean Paul. Neither felt the liquid, so lost were they in each other's actions.

Soon though, Jean Paul noticed that Cain's speed picked up, and the ham-sized hands clenched even tighter on him.

"Yeah man…here we go...here it comes!" Cain gave one last slam into Jean Paul, screaming out in sexual bliss. Jean Paul couldn't believe it, but Cain's elephant dick actually swelled larger as it began to fire its loads. One, two, three, the man lost track of how many times Cain shot inside him, but soon he could feel his own load roaring up and out.

"Mon Diue, I'm coming Cain…Oui oui…CAIN!!!" Jean Paul screamed, his own cum flying out of his dick and into Cain's cup hand. His own load wasn't much compared to the bucket loads spewing out of his ass and onto the floor.

Hanging limp inside Cain's arms, Jean Paul turned and gave him a weary look. "C-cain…you're truly a juggernaut…"

"Haha, yeah baby, I'm the Juggernaut bitch!" Cain pulled out, freeing his cock from Northstar's body. The massive organ popped free and a generous flow of his seed spilled out for Jean Paul. "And don't think we're done yet man. I've got lots of energy left for you."

Jean Paul could only groan in both excitement and apprehension as Cain picked him up and turned him around, his back now against the wall. Cain's dick was already hard again, him not needing to even stroke it back to its fullness.

Entering him, Cain grunted out over Jean Paul's whimpers "I'm going to fuck you until you can't cum anymore. Then we're going to eat dinner and I'm going to fuck you afterwards." He accented each statement with a deep push inside the other man. "You're gonna discover that I'm a possessive son of a bitch, and that nobody touches what's mine."

Jean Paul could only nod as he wrapped his legs around Juggernaut's thick tree trunk waist.

"You're gonna fall asleep with my cock inside you, and you're gonna wake up with me fucking you, you got that man?"

Jean Paul gasped as his prostate was crushed once again.

Cain gave a evil grin as he took the smaller man's hands in his own and placed them above his head, setting them firmly against the tile wall. "And if I catch you messing around on me, I'm going to test how durable your skin really is. Got that babe?"

Jean Paul cried out as Juggernaut's cock swelled deep within. "Oui, oui! I'm yours Cain! I won't mess around, you're all I want and need!"

Juggernaut gave a smile at Jean Paul's proclamation and began pounding deep inside him yet again. "Good, now get ready, here comes another load!"

Both men roared out their mutual release, Cain exploding, planting his seed deep inside Northstar while the other mutant shot his load all across the larger man's vast chest.

Cain gently pulled his now limp cock out, granting Jean Paul a brief reprieve from their sex. Holding the man tight against him, he rumbled out the next few words.

"You're mine, and I'm yours."

Jean Paul smiled as he rested against the solid body.

"Now lets clean up and eat something, so I can fuck ya again."

_The End…or is it?_


End file.
